Never-Ending Love
by ms.moe
Summary: Sequal to Perfect Love read Perfect lOVe first or you will totally lost Vegeta helps Bulma deal with her loss and WHAT! Vegeta gets his Saiyen Tail back!! there will be more too this story believe me.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any character of the show. So be nice and don't sue me I am very poor.  
  
Never-ending Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma woke up in her bed as she looked over to see Vegeta lying peacefully at her side. She didn't quite remember when he came into her room but she didn't mind him being there. She laid thinking about the previous night. How Vegeta had saved her from Yamcha's drunken attack and how they confessed their love for each other, she grinned at the thought. Bulma lifter her hand to her head to feel the bruise that Yamcha had made. She winced in pain when she felt it. She slowly got up from her bed as to not wake Vegeta. He stirred a little but did not wake. Bulma crept out of the room heading downstairs. She heard her stomach growl reminding her that she had forgotten to eat dinner yesterday and needed to eat. She went to the kitchen and started some breakfast. As she was putting some toast into the toaster oven the phone rang. Bulma ran to pick it up hoping it was her parents calling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Miss. Bulma Briefs?" answered a lady from the other line.  
  
"This is her," replied Bulma disappointed.  
  
"This is St.Vincent Hospital in Hawaii."  
  
Bulma wondered why they were calling, then she realized Hawaii was were her parents were vacationing.  
  
"Yes," she answered with fear in her voice.  
  
"We are very sorry to inform you that your parents were involved in a car accident…"  
  
"Are they alright?!" interrupted Bulma.  
  
The lady paused then answered,  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Briefs they both died instantly."  
  
Bulma was in shock. How could this happen to her? She dropped the phone stunned, she slowly made her way to the nearby sofa. Tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't believe it. She began to shake her head and say softly aloud,  
  
"No….No…this isn't suppose to happen!"  
  
She curled up in a ball on the couch and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was awaken by the phone ringing and was in the bathroom freshen up to face a day full of training. He walked out wearing only his usual spandex training pants and a towel around his neck. He smelt the aroma of burnt toast. Curious as to what Bulma was up too he walked downstairs heading toward the kitchen. He walked in and saw the toast burning in the toaster oven. Vegeta took it out careful as to not burn himself. As he took the black toast to the trashcan he could hear Bulma in the living room crying. He quickly disposed of the toast and walked into the living room. He saw Bulma curled up in a ball on the couch.  
  
What was wrong with this woman now? he thought as he walked toward her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta walking towards her so she lifted up her head to face him. Her face was red and puffy from the constant flow of tears. Vegeta say down beside her and asked,  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Bulma looked at him and said with a shaky voice,  
  
"I just got a call telling me that my parents are dead!"  
  
Vegeta knew nothing else to do but, hold her so he did. He held her close knowing what she was going through. He had lost his parents too, leaving him with nothing. Bulma started to feel anger build up inside oh her. Rage blinded Bulma as she started beating Vegeta on his chest screaming,  
  
"Why…Why!"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. The beating on his muscle-bound chest felt like mere taps but it still hurt him to see Bulma this way. He grabbed her fist dodging them and forced her back into his embrace. Bulma went limp and began to cry once more. She felt as if she had nothing else to live for. Vegeta lightly kissed her bruised head; she then remembered she had to keep going for Vegeta her only love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A month had gone by and Bulma learned to live with her loss. There was so much on her mind now. She was now totally in charge of Capsule Corp. and inherited everything her parents owned leaving her with an enormous amount of money. Bulma sat in her office at her desk, which was piled high with paper work. She could hear Vegeta training in the gravity machine outside her window. She leaned back in her chair rubbing her temples to relieve any stress building up inside of her. Bulma decided to take a break and go get a snack. In the kitchen Bulma grabbed a bag of chips and sat at the table snacking away.  
  
I would like to do something nice for Vegeta.  
  
She thought to herself but, what could she possibly do. She stopped snacking as she went into deep thought. After awhile of brainstorming Bulma finally got an idea and ran to her lab. She had always heard Vegeta say that if he only had his Saiyen tail would be able to excel in his training. Bulma was going to use her ingenious mind to think of a painless way for him to get his tail back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AH, HA!" Bulma exclaimed. She finally found a way to get Vegeta's tail back. Excitement ran through her at the thought of what Vegeta's reaction of her gift. Just then she heard Vegeta stumbling in startling her. He was beaten badly from over working himself in the gravity machine. He fell to the floor once he reached the lab.  
  
"Oh, not again," Bulma said as she ran to Vegeta's side. This happened regularly so Bulma knew exactly what to do with him. She dragged him to the rejuvenation tank and put him in it. As she was pressing the buttons on the machine she decided she would give the potion that she had made to Vegeta now so when he was well he would have his tail back. She smiled as she shot Vegeta's veins full of her invention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Bulma was awaken by a buzzer sounding from her lab. It was going off telling her that Vegeta was back to full health. She ran to the lab and looked into the tank and saw that her potion had worked! She squealed with delight with excitement as she drained the healing fluid from the tank. She heaved Vegeta over to a nearby table an dlaid him on it. She shook him gently to wake him up. He grunted a few times and awoke. He opened his eyes and met Bulma's. He stared into the never-ending ocean of her eyes. Ah, she was so beautiful to him. Bulma stepped back and asked full of excitement,  
  
"So, how does my Saiyen Prince feel?"  
  
"Fine thanks to you woman," he grunted.  
  
Bulma sighed still waiting for him to realize his new tail. Vegeta hopped off the table and began to walk out to the room. He stopped suddenly swished his new tail back and forth a bit and swished in front of him so he could see it. He looked at it in shock. Vegeta whirled around to see a laughing Bulma. He looked back at his tail, then back at Bulma.  
  
"How…. What?" he stuttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: End of Chapter 1. Send in your review if you like and would like to go ahead a post chapter 2. I am not going to post it if no one is reading it. I guess that is all. If you have any advice for my writing please tell me I am open for new ideas. ~_^ 


End file.
